Por siempre
by Dina Lluc
Summary: AU / Riren / Lemon [R18] / One-Shot Es el día de la graduación de Eren, y su pareja Levi le acompaña, sin embargo las cosas se ponen fogosas cuándo ambos están solos. (mal resumen lo sé)


**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Es de Hajime Isayama — Pero, la trama es mi imagineishon ¬w¬

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

AU | Romance | Lemon | Riren [Rivaille x Eren]

* * *

¡Holiwis! Mis hamores~! Bueno les he traído un Fanfic rirenoso lemonoso y setsoso (al menos eso traté) para ustedes~ digo, por ello de la navida' xD..! GUAAANO! Espero le disfruten demasiado

Cofcof únanse a **Rivaille x Eren Fan **cofcof y de paso cofcof a **Levi x Eren Fan **cofcof

* * *

**Por siempre...**

**※**

— ¡Tch! Se está tardando demasiado —Un hombre de mechones negros miraba su reloj de mano, uno dorado con bordes plateados, las manecillas eran negras para contrastar con aquel dorado, era una pieza completamente elegante. Tenía ansias por tocar el claxon millones de veces para hacerse notar—

Levi, el nombre de aquel hombre que estaba literalmente recostado en el asiento de un vehículo negro azabache, con un traje negro que le quedaba de por más bien, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Licenciado en derecho —graduado con honores— 30 años —pero no aparentaba más de 25— ojos verde oliva considerablemente pequeños y filosos, cabello lacio y corto el cual hacía un perfecto contraste con aquella piel blanquecina que poseía... y... oh si... declarado gay hace un año.

No, Levi no era de aquellos que se enamoraran de cualquier hombre que pasase por su vista, quedando impresionado por un par de músculos con patas —como él solía llamar a aquellos hombres— o quedar anonadado por la costosa ropa que poseían. Sin embargo hace más de un año un "mocoso", así le solía llamar, le llamó estrepitosamente la atención. Un niño de 19 años, alto —más que Levi— ojos grandes con unas orbes de un verde único expresivos, de mechones castaños y cortos, piel tostada pero con un brillo singular, y delgado de una forma sensual y endemoniadamente atractiva para Levi, el poseedor de aquella descripción de llama Eren Jeager, estudiante de filosofía, ¿Algo más que agregar? Sí, desde hace más de año y medio, es novio de Levi.

Se conocieron cuando Eren fue a conseguir trabajo a las oficinas donde labora Levi, bueno, fue inevitable dar con él cuando estaba en recepción, ya que Eren esperaba ahí pacientemente sentado en un sillón amplio, negro estilo minimalista, a que la oficina de la Lic. En Recursos Humanos, estuviese libre para la entrevista con la cuál esperaba conseguir trabajo. Levi entró a aquel sitio, esperando encontrarse a dicha Licenciada, sin embargo se encontró con dos luceros verdes que se habían asustado de su abrupta intromisión, Levi se sentó junto al muchacho, recargándose en el respaldo de aquel sillón, miró de reojo al niño ahí presente, Levi suspiró y comenzó una plática sencilla que inicio con un "¿Cómo te llamas?".

Desde ahí aquel niñato tenía la manía de visitarle diariamente, aunque sólo tuviese oportunidad durante su descanso, hasta que Levi le pidió que fuese su "asistente" ofreciéndole una mejor paga y sobre todo, la compañía mutua. Pasó poco más del mes y el tiempo en aquella oficina del Licenciado Levi pasaban más cosas que archivar papeles, o firmar documentos... aquellos dos, pasaron de los sonrojos a las caricias que quemaban los cuerpos ajenos.

Pasó medio año, y sucedió que Eren tenía que dejar el trabajo estable que mantenía con Levi, ya que tenía que dedicarse a su servicio social, evidentemente Levi no se opuso pues sabía lo pesado que sería aquello para el más joven. Por lo que su contacto se hizo únicamente vía celular, mensajeándose —Eren siempre le mandaba uno primero— aquellos mensajes eran simples, pero expresaban el sentimiento del otro; iban desde "¿Cómo estás?" hasta los "Quiero verte...". Así pasó medio año no más, hasta que Levi se hartó y pidió que viviesen juntos, indicándole que así pasarían todos los días juntos. Al mayor le costó trabajo decir aquello ya que se le hacía difícil creer que se hubiese enamorado tan rápido, por el otro lado, Eren no cabía de la emoción.

Medio año viviendo juntos, y sentían que se querían más que nunca, y para la fortuna del pelinegro, la familia de Eren no tuvo objeciones con su emancipación. Ahora, aquella tarde de Julio, Eren se graduaba, sí… por fin el mocoso saldría de la Universidad, por lo que Levi pidió un día libre para poder acompañarle a aquella ceremonia oficial.

— Tch… —Levi tocó el claxon una vez... nada... tocó otra vez… el silencio se atrevió a burlarse de sus intentos, y la puerta cerrada permanecía intacta… su paciencia culminó... otra vez, y otra vez, una vez más... otra más… el claxon hacía un sonido evidente y fuerte, los vecinos le escucharon evidentemente—

No fue hasta unos minutos después que la puerta café de estilo rústico se abrió, dejando ver a Eren, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, dándole un toque elegante, hasta profesional y tenía un traje negro. Levi quedó un poco impactado con la imagen de aquel niño… ¡Maldición! ¡Los trajes le iban tan bien!

— Que impaciente eres —Eren abrió la puerta del coche de Levi introduciéndose en este—

— Sí... pero para ser hombre te tardas demasiado —Levi posicionó su vista al frente y giró la llave para encender el coche—

— N-no es cierto —Eren hizo un puchero—

— Sí es cierto... —Miró por el retrovisor dando reversa al vehículo— Entonces dime... ¿Por qué yo no me tarde?

— Porque a ti te va bien todo... —Eren se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla e infló las mejillas de sobremanera—

Ah… lo había hecho de nuevo, tal vez Eren no era tan consiente de lo que causaba en el mayor, el hecho de ser tan inocente con un toque de arrogancia en sus acciones, pero a la vez tan quitado de la vergüenza y desinhibido... sobre todo aunado al hecho de que estaba con aquel traje, que le sentaba tan bien y resaltaba su esbelta figura...

— Cállate... —Fue lo único que formuló Levi con los pensamientos literalmente nublados, Eren le vio con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, afortunadamente desde que comenzó a convivir con aquel hombre sabía cada una de sus expresiones y sus palabras. Eren había aprendido a leerle…—

Y emprendieron el viaje. Pasaron por un puente amplio y largo, Eren —como era costumbre— miraba entretenido los paisajes que estaban a su alrededor… se estaba poniendo el sol, por lo que la vista era sublime... el cielo se debatía entre el azul de noche y el rojo de la tarde, haciendo un contraste admirable en aquel firmamento.

— Tu escuela está demasiado lejos —Levi habló rompiendo el silencio, provechando que estaban en el rojo de un semáforo—

— ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres ir? —Eren le miró con una sonrisilla—

— Te lo tomas todo a pecho... —Levi miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amante—

— No es eso, pero entiendo que usted debe estar cansado... por ello sería factible que...

— Te equivocas... —Levi interrumpió bruscamente a Eren— No lo hice únicamente por tu graduación —Al notar la luz verde arrancó nuevamente pisando el acelerador—

— ¿Ah?

No se había dicho ni una palabra más durante el transcurso, Eren había preguntado en varias ocasiones a qué se refería, obteniendo un absoluto silencio como respuesta, Eren se aburrió y abrió levemente la ventanilla dejando que parte del frío aire se colara. Entraron más a la ciudad, admirando unos imponentes edificios y pasando por un parque —que rompía con el ambiente urbano, pero le daba un toque único—, era amplio y frondoso en toda la extensión de la palabra, el cual Eren miró fugazmente, pues el cielo estrellado tenía su atención completa, aunque los árboles de gran tamaño y perfectamente cortados llegaron a captar levemente su atención.

Llegaron a su escuela, parecía una casona clásica española o inglesa grande, cinco o seis pisos por mucho, tenía marquesinas adornando la división de cada uno. Ventanales amplios y grandes. Sí, aquella facultad era agradable a la vista. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento subterráneo. Dejando el coche en el fondo —parecía que todo el mundo había llegado temprano— Ahí ambos se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad.

— Supongo que no querrás subir hasta que la ceremonia de inicio —Eren soltó una risa—

— Que bien me conoces, mocoso... pero —Miró a Eren— Tienes que ir tu primero ¿no?

— Oh... no, de hecho está ceremonia no es más que pura formalidad, así que no pasará nada si llego un poco tarde —Eren sonrío nuevamente—

— ¿Y tus amigos?

— Estarán bien...

— Me refiero a que si no quieres está con ellos

— Nop~

Eren bajó la mirada levemente y tomó la mano de Levi que descansaba en la pierna del mencionado

— L-la verdad es que me gustaría estar contigo...

— Mocoso... —Levi aceptó la mano de Eren, apretándola también, se acercó lentamente al rostro del castaño y le dio un beso, fue tierno, dócil, sensible uno que apenas era de rozarse los labios—

Eren miró a Levi con sus ojos opacos, le encantaba el roce de aquel mayor, sin embargo, ahora no sería suficiente. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del pelinegro, sintiendo la tela perfectamente planchada de su traje y profundizo el beso abriendo su boca, dejando el paso para la lengua de Levi, comenzando a hacer una danza simple y húmeda, Eren abría un poco los ojos sólo para divisar el rostro de Levi con los ojos cerrados que también se entregaba por completo. Se separaron a falta del bendito aire, Eren quitó los brazos del cuello de Levi, dejando a este algo sorprendido, se giró hasta mirar la puerta del coche y subió la ventanilla encerrando el calor. Giró nuevamente para ver al de cabellos negros, y con un movimiento se subió en las piernas de Levi, montándose sobre sus caderas.

Levi entrecerró los ojos mirando a aquel niño —bueno, ni tan niño— moviéndose lentamente para volverle a besar, debido al volante era un poco incómodo estar en aquella posición, o al menos para la espalda de Eren lo era pero este no se quejaba, para Levi era demasiado obvio por lo que lentamente y sin dejar de cargar a Eren sobre su regazo lo llevó hasta el asiento del copiloto —donde se encontraba Eren en principio—

— L-Levi… —Eren se acercó a sus labios y los lamió lentamente sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro—

— No me provoques, mocoso —Pronunció Levi apenas Eren se separó un poco más—

— Pero… —Eren movió sus caderas en un vaivén lento sobre las caderas de Levi, y sintió que la hombría de aquel comenzaba a despertarse— Yo quiero… —Posó lo brazos sobre el cuello de Levi—

— Eres un pervertido...

— Si quieres me voy a la ceremonia...

— Dije que eras un pervertido, no que no me gustara...

Levi posó su mano en la cabeza de Eren jalando levemente sus mechones que hasta ese momento se mantenían bien peinados, le atrajo hasta su rostro, acercando sus bocas peligrosamente hasta el punto que sentían el aliento ajeno, se besaron nuevamente introduciendo la lengua en boca del otro. Entrecerrando los ojos… Levi pasó su mano por el cuello de Eren rozándolo cuidadosamente con las yemas de los dedos provocando un escalofrío agradable en el menor, bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a donde terminaba su saco, alzándolo y esperando tocar la caliente y morena piel de Eren, sin embargo, se encontró con la camisa blanquecina que estaba metida en el pantalón... por primera vez maldijo un traje.

— Tch... —Miró la cadera de Eren encontrándose con aquella camisa que en ese mismo instante odiaba, sabía que quería quitársela, sin embargo también sabía que Eren no se lo dejaría—

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, pudo percibir unos movimientos por parte de Eren, alzó su mirada hacia este encontrando que se estaba quitando su saco, colocándolo lentamente en el asiento del conductor, prosiguió desabrochando su cinturón, quitando el botón de su pantalón y abriendo la bragueta… sacando su perfectamente planchada camisa blanca, comenzó a desabotonar desde el cuello lenta y tortuosamente —al menos para Levi—

El ojioliva miraba cada uno de los sensuales movimientos de Eren, sintiendo un estremecimiento en su ser, quería desgarrarle la ropa, pero conocía a Eren y sabía que si hacía aquello probablemente lo dejaría en abstinencia por más de un mes… Miró como Eren terminaba de desabotonar los últimos dos que poseía su camisa… dejándola aún sobre sus hombros y brazos, pero notándose su pecho y su abdomen. Eren miró a Levi.

— L-Levi… —Comenzó a moverse nuevamente sobre él, restregando sus caderas en contra del miembro del mayor—

Levi tomó por la cadera a Eren incitándole a que siguiera con aquel movimiento, ayudándole con sus brazos. Se miraron fijamente y volvieron a besarse… esta vez fue un beso que inició fogosamente haciendo que la respiración irregular apareciera en los pechos de ambos.

Eren aún sin despegarse de aquella húmeda sensación de Levi comenzó a removerse, tratando de enderezarse un poco bajando el pantalón completamente —fue bastante difícil— quitándoselo completamente de una pierna y bajando la otra mitad hasta la rodilla, bueno, con ello bastaría...

Se despegaron de aquel beso, Eren tenía un sonrojo demasiado evidente... ahora maldecía que no estuviesen en una cama, aunque para ser honestos, la idea de hacerlo en un estacionamiento no le molestaba en absoluto. Miró a Levi y cerca de sus labios soltó pequeños suspiros y gemidos apenas audibles, originados por la fricción contra aquel bulto del azabache. Eren pasó sus manos por el pecho de Levi sintiendo la tela del traje y la camisa, siguió por el estómago bajando cada vez más sintiendo aquellas caderas que en ese mismo instante quería que le embistieran. Tomó el pantalón de Levi y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón que poseía este, abriéndolo y bajando la cremallera, sintiendo al latente miembro de Levi durante aquel contacto.

Levi miraba cada uno de los movimientos de su joven amante, analizando cada una de su sensual postura, Eren se mantenía entretenido masajeando su miembro con la mirada fija en este mientras el mayor le inspeccionaba de arriba hasta abajo y pudo notar que su lascivo y tierno cuello estaba a disposición y sin dudarlo se acercó para morder, besar, chupar y lamer aquella sensible y sensual parte del menor, en la cual poseía completamente su aroma...

— Ngh... ¡Ah! L-Levi... —Eren gimió ante aquel inesperado contacto—

Levi levantó un poco las caderas, permitiendo que el menor le bajase completamente el pantalón y la ropa interior —al menos hasta dejar libre su latente miembro— Eren admiró aquel gran falo de Levi mirando lo húmedo que estaba, antes de que Levi pudiese hacerle algo, Eren se levantó un poco bajando su ropa interior dejando también su miembro expuesto mirando con un sonrojo a Levi.

Este no lo dudó dos veces y posó sus manos en los costados del menor, bajándole bruscamente provocando que ambos miembros chocaran, sacando una exhalación llena de pasión por parte de ambos. Levi movía su cadera lentamente haciendo que ambas hombrías se rozaran, Eren entrecerró los ojos presa de aquella excitación apoyándose de los hombros de Levi, siguiendo el ritmo de las simulaciones de embestidas por parte de su amante.

Siguieron algunas arremetidas chocando hombría contra hombría, Eren no soportaba aquel mínimo contacto, quería sentir más a Levi, quería que este lo tocase más... su mano que posaba en el hombro del mayor se guio rápidamente hasta sostener ambos miembros y sintiendo aun los movimientos de Levi comenzó a juntarlos más fuertemente haciendo que por cada arremetida de la cadera de Levi ambos se sintieran aún más, sintieran lo húmedos que estaban y lo fuerte que palpitaban.

Levi se sintió extasiado por aquel contacto, abrazó a Eren —quien pese al abrazo no dejó de sostener ambos miembros— y aumentó le velocidad de aquel contacto, haciendo que el cabello de Eren se balanceara también con aquellos bruscos pero certeros movimientos. Eren sintió que el orgasmo estaba por venir y Levi lo pudo percibir por que este forzó más el contacto y comenzó a mover su cadera más energéticamente... no... ahí no terminaría... al menos él no quería.

— Eren... —Levi se soltó del abrazo y detuvo sus caderas, mirando a aquel niño— ¿Vamos a hacerlo? Digo, estamos en un lugar público... a mí no me molesta pero... tú...

— Mhh... —El menor sintió un escalofrío ante la suspensión de roces por parte del mayor. Eren estrujó a Levi posicionando ambas narices juntas y de forma en que sus ojos examinaron el alma del ajeno, e indiferente a los pensamientos de Levi, Eren llevó su mano hasta tomar la hombría de Levi y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente contra su virginal entrada—

— Eren —La voz de Levi sonó ronca, hundida en la evidente excitación—

Levi poso su mano en la boca de Eren, quién entendió de inmediato aquella indicación del mayor y abrió sus fauces permitiendo el paso a aquellos dedos que lentamente humedecía con su lengua. Levi no le quitaba la vista de encima, con sus ojos verde oliva admiraba al rostro del menor; Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con las mejillas ruborizadas, las cuales contrastaban perfectamente con la blanquecina luz que provenía de las lámparas de fuera, sus labios rosados, húmedos y abiertos simulando una felación con la mano de su amante.

Levi no aguantaría más aquella escena, sabía que si Eren seguía mostrando aquel rostro lleno de fogosidad y con los ojos vidriosos producto de aquel contacto que aunque fue demasiado bueno no es suficiente, terminaría violándole. Sacó los dedos de la boca, dejando un hilillo de saliva, con la mano que tenía libre tomó la cabeza del castaño acercándole como en un abrazo, dejando su entrada visible colocó el primer dedo ya bien lubricado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahh…! —Para el deleite del azabache, Eren gimió en su oído—

Comenzó moviendo aquel dedo en círculos, tratando de expandir aquel músculo anillado, sintiendo los pequeños espasmos del menor, pues pese que lo hubiesen hecho antes, Eren seguía sintiendo incomodidad… tal vez sería la vergüenza, tal vez sería que siempre le emocionaba estar con Levi... un segundo dedo sacó de sus pensamientos al ojiverde quien de inmediato aferró sus uñas a los hombros del mayor tratando de encontrar un alivio a aquella incomodidad que comenzaba a difuminarse con pasión.

Levi comenzó a mover sus manos abriendo los dedos y cerrándolos, palpando cada lugar para ver si conseguía encontrar un punto que relajase al menor. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Eren perdió tensión introdujo el tercer dedo provocando un espasmo en Eren, sus piernas de convulsionaron levemente al sentir aquello, sin embargo para Eren, no era lo que suficiente, al menos no aún. Para su fortuna tenía el oído de Levi cerca de él así que sólo susurró.

— Métemela… ngh… y-ya… —Se aferró al cabello de Levi—

Aquella voz sonando tan lasciva, tan excitada, fue suficiente para el mayor quien sacó sus dedos y cargó por los muslos a Eren, este se encorvó levemente hacia atrás para que la penetración resultase más fácil recargándose en el tablero del coche de su amante. Comenzó metiendo el glande lentamente...

— ¡Ngh! Ah... L-Levi~ —Eren gimió más fuerte, al parecer se le había olvidado que estaban en un lugar público—

Siguió metiendo la mitad de su falo, aquella cavidad estaba apretada, pero no dejaba de ser placentera, parecía que aquel niño nunca perdería su estreches, debido a que siempre volvía loco al mayor. Levi le tomó por la cadera metiendo completamente su miembro dentro del menor. Provocando un suspiro de alivio y excitación cegada de parte de ambos. Levi comenzó por las embestidas siendo delicadas y sutiles, sintiendo cada parte del interior del castaño quien seguía recargado sobre el tablero, siguiendo con sus caderas las leves embestidas del mayor, quien por cuidado al menor no aumentaba para nada su velocidad, cuestión que comenzó a incomodar al menor, quería aún más contacto...

— L-Levi... —Llamó sin más para que le mayor le viese a los ojos— Más... más rápido...

Ah... a aquel mocoso le gustaba jugar con la debilidad de Levi, era evidente. El mencionado jaló a Eren por el brazo, propinando un abrazo, con ambas manos se aferró a su espalda, cubriéndose el rostro en su pecho gimiendo cada vez más, comenzó a arremeterle más fuerte, provocando incluso unos movimientos en el coche, que desde fuera se veían extremadamente lascivos…

— ¡Levi! ¡Aww! ¡Ah…! ¡Levi! —Eren gimoteaba, convulsionándose levemente debido a las grandes embestidas que recibía del mayor, Eren llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, presa de una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna dándole un certero placer... Si, Levi había alcanzado su próstata— ¡Ahí! ¡Sí...! ¡Leví! Más...

— E-eren... —La voz ronca de Levi sonó—

Eren comenzó a mover sus caderas intensificando el contacto y excitando se sobremanera al mayor quien seguía aferrado a su pecho moviendo sus caderas intensamente. Levi elevó el rostro lentamente para poder ver el semblante de Eren el cual estaba completamente cegado presa de la excitación que sufría en aquel momento, bajó su mirada lentamente admirando el cuerpo bronceado de su amante, cubierto por una delicada capa de sudor la cual le daba un aspecto aún más apetitoso, bajó completamente su mirada, hasta notar el miembro excitado de Eren que subía y bajaba conforme las embestidas iban. Apoyó todo el peso de Eren en una mano y dirigió la otra hacia el miembro del castaño que evidentemente exigía una atención...

Eren se crispó al sentir aquel contacto en su hombría, arqueó un poco más su espalda, pues si bien sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca con aquel falo atravesándole hasta la próstata ahora aunado el masaje excitante en su sexo sólo le hacía perder más la razón...

Levi miró que aquel sonrojo en el rostro de Eren aumentó, así que decidió incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que Eren literalmente forzara los ojos cerrándolos presa del frenesí del momento, curvó aún más su espalda, sintiendo que aquel anhelado orgasmo estaba por llegar…

— ¡Anh…! ¡Levi…! ¡M-me vengo…! —Recuperando un poco más la postura se acercó al rostro de Levi quien no había parado de mirarle desde que decidió tocar su hombría, posó sus brazos en su cuello y le besó intensamente—

Levi recibió el mejor afrodisíaco que jamás hubiese probado. Los gemidos de Eren ahogados en besos. Simplemente disfrutaba a aquel menor rendido y derritiéndose en sus besos. Unas estocadas más y Eren derramó su semilla soltando un sonoro gemido y cerrando los ojos forzadamente…

— ¡Levi! —Gimió mientras aquella semilla era derramada, respiró agitadamente, sin embargo sentía dentro de él a aquel falo erecto que se negaba a doblegarse— Nghh…

— Yo… —Levi respiró hondamente tratando de recuperar el aliento— Yo aún no termino mocoso... pero... es tu graduación... —Trataba de acallar su evidente agitación— sólo por esta ocasión... —Respiró más hondamente— me detendré...

— L-Levi... —Eren le miró con ojos vidriosos, sabía que Levi había pedido un día libre sólo para ir a aquella graduación, acuñó el rostro de su amante en sus manos, mirándole fijamente sin perderse ninguna facción de este comenzó a mover su cadera reanudando las embestidas lentas—

— Eren... —Levi miró al menor extrañado, lo normal era que le agradeciera y salieran... después continuarían ¿no? —

— M-Muéstrame tu rostro cuando... —Se enterró más en aquel falo latente— ¡Ah...! Cuando... llegues... ¡Ah! ¡Anh...! —Eren seguía metiendo y sacando aquella erección de su cuerpo—

Levi tomó nuevamente su cadera introduciéndole más y más. De cualquier forma no le faltaba mucho para que este llegase, las embestidas fuertes no se hicieron esperar, arremetió contra el cuerpo del menor, haciendo que este llevase su cabeza hacia atrás signo de la excitación...

— E-Eren... —Levi gimió roncamente provocando que Eren tratase de recuperar la compostura para mirar a su amante—

— Levi... —Eren dijo en un susurro antes de besar sus labios tiernamente sólo para seguir mirando al mayor—

En unas embestidas más Levi logró liberar su semilla en el cuerpo de Eren causándole un agradable escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, produciendo un gemido por parte de ambos.

— ¡Ah…! —Eren se aferró al cuello de Levi mirando su expresión, el rostro de Levi tenía un leve, casi imperceptible sonrojo, entrecerró los ojos levemente y frunció el ceño. Para Eren había sido más que suficiente, aquella vista había sido estupenda—

Se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, Levi lentamente ayudó a Eren a salir de su miembro, dejando un pequeño hilo de semen y este se sentó en el asiento del piloto, quitando evidentemente el traje que del que se había despojado anteriormente.

— Te limpio... —Levi tomó un pañuelo de papel de una caja que tenía en el tablero de su coche y comenzó a limpiar la entrada de Eren—

— ¡L-Levi! —Eren se sonrojó—

— No seas estúpido...

— Oh... —Eren miró el saco de Levi— ¡Lo manché! ¡Manché tu traje! ¡Lo siento tanto! —Eren se llevó ambas manos a su rostro—

— Me quitaré el saco, y lo dejaré aquí...

— P-pero...

Levi se acercó al rostro de Eren y lo besó tiernamente, antes de separarse lamió y mordió levemente el labio inferior del menor.

— Calla...

— S-sí... —Levi sabía cómo manejar bien a Eren—

Mientras Eren se vestía con dificultad y Levi le ayudaba este palpó su camisa, cerciorándose de que "algo" siguiese ahí… Miró a Eren quien se acomodaba la camisa mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, notaba sus cabellos rebeldes, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, y sobre todo sus labios que se abrían lentamente algunas veces por la frustración de no poder acomodarse bien los botones... Si... lo que haría sería lo correcto.

— B-bien... será mejor que nos apresuremos... —Eren estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta para salir pero una mano en su muñeca le detuvo— ¿Levi?

— Cuándo salgas estarás con tus amigos... o con tus profesores... y de regreso vendrás demasiado cansado así que lo mejor es ahora... —Levi le miró fijamente— Eren... —Sacó una pequeña cajita roja forrada de terciopelo, abriéndola y denotando dos anillos delgados, dorados y con unas escrituras en ellos, el de Eren diría "_Levi" _y el de Levi diría "_Eren" _respectivamente— A partir de este mismo instante... —Tomó un anillo y tomó la mano de Eren— Tendrás que estar el resto de tu vida conmigo...

— ¡L-Levi! —Eren abrió los ojos como platos, su sonrojo aumento, su corazón latía tan fuerte que de un momento a otro se saldría, sentía que unas lágrimas traicioneras abandonarían sus ojos. Estiró su mano dispuesto a que Levi le colocase dicho artefacto— S-sí…

Levi le colocó el anillo a Eren, dejando que este lo admirase por unos segundos y tomando nuevamente en su mano puso en su palma el anillo que le correspondería ponerle. Eren apretó levemente aquella argolla y miró a Levi...

— Levi... —Tomó su mano, halándola hacia él— Tu también tendrás que estar conmigo... —Unas lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Eren y colocó el anillo en el dedo índice de Levi—

Se dieron un beso, uno más, no querían despegarse, sin embargo el menor tenía un compromiso. Levi fue el que le incitó a bajarse del coche, cuando estuvieron fuera Levi notó la mirada encendida y emocionada de Eren, quien seguía admirando el anillo.

— ¿Vas a caminar? —Levi mencionó en tono divertido—

— Sí... —Eren salió de su trance caminando rápidamente hasta dónde se encontraba Levi— Gracias... —Se sonrojó—

Levi en respuesta le tomó la mano, caminando normalmente provocando un sonrojo en el menor. Era irónico, ya que Eren no había tenido pudor al mostrarse tan lascivo al tener sexo, sin embargo se sonrojaba ante el mínimo contacto. El menor se detuvo un poco, y bajó su mirada

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Levi le miró extrañado—

Eren se acercó y le besó fogosamente, posando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, queriendo intensificar la fogosidad de aquel contacto...

— Levi... —Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el sonrojo era más que evidente... ¡Mierda! Si no era porque tenían un compromiso previo se lo follaría ahí mismo... trató de no pensar mucho en aquello, ya que sería evidente en sus pantalones... pero bueno, ya de regreso podría cobrárselo y "felicitarlo por su graduación" de la mejor manera posible—

— ¡Les mostraré a todos! —Eren tenía un rostro iluminado, cosa que lleno de cierta ternura y felicidad al mayor, le agradaba ver al chiquillo así, pero le agradaba más que fuese él la razón de aquello—

Caminaron lentamente hasta la salida del estacionamiento que era increíblemente espacioso —de hecho les sorprendía que nadie les hubiese escuchado— y se dirigieron directamente hasta el centro de la ceremonia, entraron completamente al salón y Eren se separó de Levi rosándole la mano con las yemas de los dedos, yendo a unas sillas que se encontraban hasta el frente, estaban distribuidas unas a la izquierda y otras a la derecha, dejando el centro para los espectadores el discurso casi terminaría. Levi le miraba de lejos, podía ver como sonreía con los demás compañeros y compañeras de su curso... ignorando completamente al locutor que daba un discurso motivacional para seguir estudiando o algo así...

Levi miró a aquel viejo que hablaba algo como _"y es bueno que los jóvenes emprendan tan arduo camino para ser alguien en la vida" _se cruzó de brazos y miró su reloj, la verdad era que todo lo demás era mucho más interesante que aquel discurso, es decir, él ya lo había escuchado cuando se graduó... ¿Por qué tendría que pasar por ello otra vez? Cruzó las piernas y miró su camisa blanca metida en el pantalón, la desarrugo un poco, para tratar de entretenerse...

Llevó su mirada al frente inspeccionando las cabezas de los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban. Giró su rostro, y vio la melena castaña de su amante, inmediatamente posó sus ojos en Eren, Pudo divisar viendo como mostraba la argolla a sus amigos, y estos veían aquel accesorio con gran interés... Eren se veía sonriente, se veía feliz, y no dejaba de mostrarle a nadie la sortija que le había dado su amante incluso pudo denotar que le mostraba la inscripción en esta... Levi sonrío internamente...

Sí... definitivamente... amaba a ese mocoso...  
Si... siempre es mucho tiempo...  
Pero no importaba si estaba junto al mocoso... junto a su mocoso...

※

※

F I N

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

Es mi primer lemon jarcoroso que hago (¿? djasklkdñlsakldñkasñ por ello no me critiquen si está algo cortico u.ú) lo siento :C

:D ustedes saben que los hamo~ así que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D

Sé que esto no se ambienta a la fecha, pero no pude evitarlo, aun así quise traer esto para celebreishon~~ -corazón corazón- C:

Bueno bueno, no tengo mucho que decir…

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo continúo a mis otros fics! ¡LOS HAMO! ¡Con toda el halma! **(ene si "halma")

* * *

Bueno… espero que tengan una bonita navidad enserio, que se la pasen con sus seres queridos —no únicamente familia— recuerden que lo material se va… y la esencia de la persona se queda… por ello olviden los regalos caros y brinden amistad y amor~ porque por ello serán recordados, no por cuánto gastaban… C:

* * *

¡Los amo! ¡Coman mucho! ¡Tomen mucho! Okya xD eso no… ¡Coman mucho! ¡Rían mucho! ¡Coman mucho! ¡Sean felices! ¡Y coman mucho! C: dklaskdñlasklñda

Como siempre les digo la canción en la que me inspiré o en lo que me basé... les diré...

* * *

**He Is We – I Wouldn't Mind**

* * *

_**Los ama…**_

_**Dina~ ¡Felices Fiestas!**_


End file.
